Cartoon Crossover: Season 5
This is a list of Cartoon Crossover episodes from Season 5. Don't delete episodes. Episodes Santa Needs Another Sleigh (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy and Zim have to save Christmas by getting Santa's sleigh repaired. Quotes Timmy: Four sixes! One more to a Yahtzee! Zim: We're not playing Yahtzee, we're playing cards! (crash) Zim: I need to see what that is! (goes to window) Hmm... (sees Santa Claus) AHHHHHHHHHHH! Timmy: What is it? (sees Santa Claus) Oh, yeah... Why is Santa there... and what happened to his sleigh? (Timmy and Zim investigate further) Santa: Well, the elves can make another one. Timmy: What's going on? Santa: Just that the sleigh needs to be fixed. Zim: I can help! Santa: The elves can fix it. Besides, if it is fixed by someone and it isn't suitable, let's just say they get coal that year. Timmy: We have to save Christmas! Zim: Star Car? Timmy: Oh yeah. But I have something else. We can get the elves to repair it. I wish me, Zim, and the sleigh were at the North Pole! (Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish and go with Timmy and Zim) Timmy: Hey, elves! Santa's sleigh needs to be repaired! Elf #1: Let me guess... Needs fixing? Timmy: Yeah. (Elf #1 uses the "force" to fix it) Elf #1: There. You can go now. Timmy: I wish we were all back at the treehouse, along with Santa's sleigh! (back at the treehouse) Santa: Thanks, Timmy! That's the nicest thing you ever did to me! Timmy: It is? Santa: Yes. (gets back on the sleigh) On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, on... Timmy: Bye, Santa! Santa: ...on Rudolph! (Christmas Day) Timmy: What's this? (reads) Thanks for saving Christmas. Here's something to say thanks. (opens up present) It's a note and a DSi. (reads note) Dear Timmy, thanks for saving Christmas. If you didn't come to my aid, Christmas would've been cancelled. Thank goodness you came to my aid. Thank you so much. Signed, Santa Claus. Happy New Year (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy can't wait to see the clock change. Quotes Timmy: I can't wait to see it strike midnight! Zim: I know. I've been camping out. SpongeBob: Me too. Jimmy: (as a hologram) I have set up a hologram to watch it from my own lab! (the clock strikes midnight) Be Timmy's Valentine (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy needs to search for a valentine. Quotes Timmy: I got rejected! Zim: Then send a Valentine's Day card to somebody! Timmy: Good Idea! Weather Forecaster (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy observes Groundhog Day. Quotes Timmy: So, what is Groundhog Day? Jimmy: Well... Zim: Simple. If it sees it's shadow, it goes to sleep for another six weeks. No shadow means it's early spring... in terms of temperature. The Attack of the Pole (written by Wacko3) (TV-PG) A giant pole tries to eat Mr. Krabs. But then, SpongeBob saves him, until the writers figure the ending is too cliche and then they all die! But then the writers use magical powers of TV Tropes to illogically bring them back because the evil TV execs made them because they had ordered five more episodes of the season. Quotes Mr. Krabs: I'M GETTING EATEN BY A GIANT POLE! Pole: YUM YUM EAT EM UP Zim: Where have I heard that before? Mr. Krabs: SOMEBODY SAVE ME! Zim: Nope. (Zim walks out of the Krusty Krab) Mr. Krabs: You suck. SpongeBob Sucks Soda (written by Wacko3) (TV-Y7-FV) SpongeBob gets attacked by a giant soda can. Patrick drinks the soda and then explodes due to too much CO2. Note: Only episode in the series not rated TV-PG or TV-PG-V. Quotes TBW SpongeBob and the Giant Television (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) SpongeBob encounters a giant flatscreen television. Quotes TBA. Thumb War (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim declares a thumb war against Sanjay... but everything turns into complete chaos when Tori Vega arrives on the scene. Quotes TBA. The Leprechaun of Doom (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim encounters a Leprechaun... of DOOM! Quotes Zim: Now, where is the thing I need? (A Leprechaun arrives) Leprechaun: You'll never find me gold! Zim: Oh my gosh, you're a Leprechaun of DOOM! Leprechaun: I am not a leprechaun of doom, I'm just a leprechaun. Zim: Who cares, I know you! I bet your gold isn't worth a dime! Leprechaun: You're starting to hurt me feelings. Zim: I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR GOLD! Leprechaun: What? You hate me gold? FINE! I will kill you in ten seconds flat! Zim: On second thought, not such a good idea... bye! The Fifth Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) The Nickelodeon executives run out of ideas until the creator, Curiousgorge66, shows up and tells them that some jokes were overused, and then he announces another season of the show. (Non-Canon) Quotes TBA. Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:Transcripts Category:Curiousgorge66